


所有权

by tan_x



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tan_x/pseuds/tan_x
Summary: 他的皮肤因为挣扎而覆着薄汗，Alpha的信息素气味清晰地钻进他的鼻子。他不是没有和Alpha相处过，王宫里的侍卫有大半都是Alpha。但是现在，他闻到青年那如同椰枣、大麦、青草般的气味……他发情了。





	所有权

**Author's Note:**

> 英语废尝试使用AO3  
> _(:з」∠)_  
> 摸鱼短完，A阿拉丁/O贾方

※  
不是礼貌驱使人们停止去询问他人的性别，而是因为会在大街上行走的，除了Alpha便是Beta，又怎么会有Omega抛头露面呢？  
如果一个流浪的孩子突然分化成Omega，那么她或他的未来也会立刻就被告知。  
然而贾方是具有运气的，他的运气在于他因为饥饿和艰苦的童年，分化十分晚——当他终于分化的时候，已经学会了一些巫术，这让他得以隐藏自己。  
Omega的身份当然还是一个问题，但他已经差不多不再总是为此所扰，也不再认为这是一种羞耻。但是现在，现在……  
那个年轻的Alpha被他的侍卫绑在椅子上。  
那位，什么阿里王子，又或者，流氓小偷阿拉丁。  
他的皮肤因为挣扎而覆着薄汗，Alpha的信息素气味清晰地钻进他的鼻子。他不是没有和Alpha相处过，王宫里的侍卫有大半都是Alpha。但是现在，他闻到青年那如同椰枣、大麦、青草般的气味……他发情了。  
他的信息素被魔法掩藏，但是身体的燥热，下体的濡湿则无比真实。  
他让所有的侍卫出去，要自己审问这位“王子”。  
“你也离开。”他对自己鹦鹉说。  
红鹦鹉粗粝地嘎嘎抱怨几声，很明白自己的主人打算做什么，在窗外盘旋几圈才飞了出去。  
他走到那被绑在椅子上的青年面前。  
“待会儿，我就要把你放在窗台上，然后推下海去。”他慢悠悠地说道。  
“可我是阿里王子——”阿拉丁无奈地否定这一安排。  
苏丹的宰相则完全无视他的所有辩解。  
“而在那之前，”那男人将他的下颌扳起来，依旧冷漠傲慢，“我需要借你做点儿别的事，让你派上一些用场。”  
阿拉丁无奈地摇摇头，在心里想，上次拿过神灯之后，就算善良如自己，也知道男人不是一个好的合作对象。  
“所以……”  
他抬起头，看到男人松开那只蛇形的法杖。一瞬间，Omega甜腻的气味如同破开的果实般，霎时充盈一整个房间，将阿拉丁纠缠住。  
“你是一个、一个——”  
年轻人讶异地望着他，眼睛像初生的林中的鹿，是未打磨的钻石的眼睛。事到如今，仍然带着一股子令人愤怒的善意。  
“没错，男性Omega，”贾方补上一句，“耻辱的性别。”  
这似乎让对方有些讶异。  
过了好一会儿，阿拉丁才眨眨眼睛。  
“您发情了。”他指出这个事实。  
“没错。”  
他深吸了一口气，感受到罪恶的快乐。他走上前，手指抚上青年的胸口。  
感受到如同蛇类般的抚摸，以及这种触摸的暗示，阿拉丁忍不住挣扎起来，但当然根本动弹不得：“大人！”  
“你最好别吵……”他俯身在青年的耳边说，“如果让别人发现你在和苏丹的大臣‘偷情’，你就别再想着要和公主终成眷属。”  
偷情，真是一个好词语。  
不过他本也不打算让青年活着离开，更不可能让他娶到公主。若是青年聪明狡猾一些，就会明白这一点。  
但是青年显然有些被他吓傻了。  
“您、您不能……”  
贾方决定让事情更容易一些。  
他提起自己衣服的下摆，坐到青年身上去。Omega发情期的信息素当然会让一个Alpha有所反应，不管他是一个怎样的正人君子。  
青年的睫毛颤抖着。  
贾方已经禁欲太久了，压抑带来的是更为扭曲的快乐。他，一个Omega，现在要做的事是去强迫一个Alpha，而非相反。这是多么可悲，又多么令人愉悦。  
他几乎是急不可耐地脱掉自己的衬裤，将手指伸进已经湿透的后穴。  
层层叠叠的长袍遮住了他的下体，这让他感到安全。  
不过这被紧紧捆住的青年似乎也并没有丝毫探看他肉体的打算。年轻人只是看着他的眼睛，这年轻的Alpha用诧异而愤怒的眼神望着他的脸——就像被官兵押解时那样，为自己的无辜和不幸而恼怒。  
他勾下青年的裤腰，在两人层叠的衣饰中找寻，握住年轻Alpha因受信息素勾引而挺立起来的性器。他闭上眼睛，抬起腰肢磨蹭，尝试找准正确的位置。他们就像是第一次抓鱼的渔夫和已经习惯于逃脱网罗的鱼，当然没有任何默契可言。  
终于，终于，急躁的Omega终于找准了位置。  
他的后穴因为渴望而发痒，渗出的体液打湿了腿根和青年的裤子。他的身体微微颤抖着，克服着心里的恐慌，并慢慢坐下身去。疼痛与快感同时裹挟他，让他的双腿几乎痉挛，他站不稳，咬紧嘴唇才没有发出呻吟。他扶住青年的肩膀，听到自己和青年同样急促的呼吸交织在一起。  
青年身上散发出强烈的Alpha的气味，让他头晕目眩。  
——这是他第一次和活着的、真正的人做爱。  
他是一个假扮的Beta，从未有过伴侣，他的情潮若是太过汹涌，唯有用工具和魔法聊以慰藉。  
而这次就不同了，这次他趴在一个活生生的、正在呼吸的年轻Alpha身上，试图用后穴吞下他的性器。而那个Alpha，说实话，也不能算是在与他做爱，这让男人既感到兴奋，心中又隐隐空虚。Omega总是喜欢被亲吻、抚摸和拥抱的，尽管他并不承认。  
他试着动起来，让坚硬的性器在他的穴道里摩擦，性器抵进那样深的地方，搅动他的肉壁和淫水；快感一波波蹿上他的颈椎、覆盖他的理智，让他的眼角分泌出泪水。  
他的腰发软，不得不趴在青年的身上获得支撑，他看到青年被汗水打湿的发根和脖颈，那散发出新鲜青草气味的、蜜色的后颈上流下一道汗水，他伸出舌头去舔舐。  
这宛如阴冷蛇类般的舔舐让青年浑身打起寒颤。  
察觉到这种厌恶与恐惧，贾方张嘴狠狠在年轻人的脖子上咬了一口。他尝到了血腥味，和血液里Alpha信息素那香料般的刺甜。  
青年惊呼一声，下意识偏过头闪躲。  
他伸手掐住青年的下颌，将他的脸扳正过来面对着自己。  
他也不知道自己为何会突然感到刺痛与愤怒，但他很清楚怎样将自己的愤怒发泄出来。他紧贴到青年的脸颊边，看到青年那越发震颤得厉害的眼皮和睫毛。  
“或许我该把你关起来，”他听到自己歹毒、喑哑的嗓音，“我该斩断你的手、挑断你的脚筋……让你成为我的东西。你的眼睛很漂亮，不然我会挖掉它们，谁允许你用这样的眼神看我？”  
他在年轻的Alpha的脸上扇了一个巴掌，使那双眼睛不得不垂下去。  
阿拉丁紧紧咬着牙，试图忍受这些。  
他知道，他失踪的时间越长，阿布和魔毯越可能察觉异样，而在城堡里寻找他的下落，魔毯总能从窗口中发现他的。只要他能解开手上的绳子，在这儿，没什么可以困住他。  
阿拉丁低垂视线，可以看到宰相大人那双漂亮的尖头鞋，以及掉落到地上的外套。  
这个美丽却阴险如蛇的Omega正在折磨他。  
是的，他是一个Alpha没错，但是天地良心，他从未因为自己是Alpha而欺负过任何其他性别的人（甚至还总被他们以碍事为由驱来赶去），他实在不觉得自己应当遭受这样的折磨。当然，他还是可以忍受的，他相当善良，善良到见不得一个Omega饱受发情期的困扰，也善良到可以原谅对方因为发情而做出不公正的决定。  
再说，他并没有很讨厌这个Omega。  
当然那是另说的，无论如何，他现在很想从这个Omega身边逃离，他可不想在完事之后被对方推到海里淹死。  
突然，他感觉有什么东西滴到了他的肩膀上。  
他听到极低的、被死死压抑住的啜泣声。  
从Omega身上传出的信息素气味也暴露了他糟糕的心情。这位宰相大人闻起来像那些不便宜的香料，但被露水弄潮了。  
阿拉丁突然有些同情起他来。毕竟，扮演一个并非自己的角色，绝不可能是件易事。而他，贾方大人，一看就是整日把装模作样当做习惯来维持的人。  
当然这种同情也没能持续太长时间。男人撕扯开他的上衣，在他的胸口和脊背留下了深深的抓痕，条条渗血，让他痛得咬破了口腔内壁；男人的后穴已经湿得不能再湿，仍因身体的上下伏动而涌出淫水，他已经快要达到高潮，因而恨意也到达顶峰。  
阿拉丁感受到男人的憎恨。这份憎恨慢慢绞紧他。  
阿拉丁理解这种恨从何而来——这位宰相大人瞧不上他，贾方知道他是阿拉丁，而“阿拉丁”是一个流氓、小偷、骗子，和这样一个低等的Alpha做爱，无疑让男人对自己和他都恨入骨髓。  
男人射在他的小腹上，浓烈的Omega香味几乎让年轻Alpha的饮醉。而他也的确快要去了。他看到男人的眼圈是红色，苍白的皮肤也因情欲发红。  
他想提醒男人退开，发情的Omega很容易怀孕。  
而男人显然也察觉到什么，男人掐住他的脖子，一边慢慢收紧手指，一边对他说：“草药能够保证我不会怀上你的杂种，射在里面。”  
他在窒息感中被迫射精，而Omega的后穴也骤然收紧，达到了高潮。  
男人终于浑身脱力，不再桎梏住他。  
阿拉丁得以大口喘息，同时他隐隐感受到了手腕处的松动，藏在袖口里的刀片太小，划开绑缚手腕的绳子需要费上很大的功夫，但总算是成功了——他也听到窗外的风声，那是魔毯在焦急地旋转。  
他想到一个绝佳的报复手段。  
“大人，”他喘着气，仍背过手，假装自己被绳子束缚着，对那个正从地上捡起散落衣物的Omega说，“您真的想要把我关起来，做您的仆人、做您的玩具吗？”  
男人看了他一眼，冷冷说：“我还在考虑。对你而言，那总比淹死要好。”  
男人没有擦拭自己，直接穿上层层叠叠的裤子和外衣，似乎一刻也不想将自己的躯体暴露在他人目光下。  
在男人伸手去拿靠在桌边的法杖的瞬间，阿拉丁扑上前去，将男人压倒在地上。  
他没多犹豫，毕竟犹豫对于小偷来说是大忌——找准位置，咬破了男人后颈处的腺体，标记了他。  
随后他不等男人回过神来有所反应，提起裤子便开溜。  
阿拉丁几步踏上窗台，从窗口一跃而下，而魔毯接住他，带着他从男人的视野中消失。  
这是一个不完全的标记。但是不要紧，男人肯定忍受不了这个耻辱，而会千方百计找他谈一谈的。  
阿拉丁坐在魔毯上，海风吹走他身上交杂在一起的信息素气味，抚摸翻卷他的头发。他微笑起来，认为自己偷到了一件很不错的东西。

 

FIN.


End file.
